Wherever
by CelticMagic
Summary: "But I'll wait for the morning, and the sun will shine on you, and you'll run back to safety, wherever you're going to". Koumi, slight Mimato.


**Author's Note: I heard this song on Spotify and I loved it, so I thought why not make a fic inspired from it? It's called "Wherever" by Felix Cartal and the vocalist is Coeur de Pirate. I heard a couple of her songs and she's got a nice voice, her voice reminds me of velvet (if that makes sense). She sings mostly in French though, so if any Frenchies or French-lovers looking for new music, check her out! In the meantime, my uncultured ass will listen to her Trauma and Roses CD- but I'm also the same basic white girl who got the English versions of Shakira CDs for when I wanted to sing along, even though it probably sounds better in the original language...**

 **Anyways, the real reason for this author's note is because I'm not sure what to put this rating. It's not necessarily graphic, but it implies stuff. In the meantime, I kept it at T because it's not descriptive, but if anyone thinks otherwise, lemme know!**

 **Wherever**

"I don't know how much longer I can pretend to have a good time at his shows," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Knock it off. None of us really like his music, but we have to be supportive," Sora whispered.

"I like it," Tai bobbed around.

"Cause your big hair covers your ears," TK laughed.

"Or maybe you guys are just drinking the haterade," Davis danced around.

"No, the _music_ actually isn't bad, but have you heard the LYRICS to his latest song? I have...because he's my brother," TK sighed.

" _Matt, cat, baseball bat, my girlfriend's ass is nice and fat, I just wish her rack wasn't super flat!_ " Matt strummed on his guitar.

"Oooh, that's terrible," Kari winced.

"You freaking idiot!" Mimi hurled her drink on stage.

"What, baby? I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to find words that rhymed with my name!" Matt stopped playing.

"Booooo!" the crowd jeered.

"I told him not to look for 90s hip-hop artists for inspiration," TK whistled.

"He's just been having bad writer's block lately, hasn't he?" Sora asked.

"You have no idea. Dad won't let him practice in their place, so he comes to mine instead since Mom's never home, so I get to be the lucky bastard who gets to hear it all," TK sighed.

"Yikes," Yolei grimaced.

"Come on, talk to me! You're my inspiration!" Matt pleaded.

"Then find another one, if you're going to embarrass them on stage like that!" Mimi screamed.

"Yeah, that was a pretty terrible song," TK frowned.

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Matt asked.

"I don't know! After a while, I just blocked out everything. Your stuff is traumatizing to listen to sometimes," TK said.

"Just leave me alone!" Mimi pushed Matt away and walked her through the crowd as neon lights flickered through the club.

"Was it really that bad?" Matt asked.

"Brah, I don't know what's going on with you lately, but you've definitely been losing your spark," Davis said.

"I know, I know," Matt huffed.

"Hey, Izzy...where are you going?" Tai put his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Just checking up on Mimi," Izzy answered.

"Come on. You already know," Tai looked at him disapprovingly.

"But shouldn't someone make sure she's okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. That's her _boyfriend's_ job. Stay in your lane," Tai subtly cocked his head in Matt's direction.

"Fine. I'm just getting another drink then," Izzy walked to the dance floor.

"But the bar is the other wa...crap, I told him to back away," Tai sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Izzy awkwardly walked up to Mimi.

"I'm not in the mood," Mimi sniffled.

"That's fine. You don't have to do anything, I just wanted to check up and see if you're okay," Izzy brushed the hair out of Mimi's face.

"Thanks. I'll be fine soon," Mimi sighed.

"Do you want to go back to the guys?" Izzy asked.

"No. I think I just want to be alone for a while. Stay with me," Mimi held his hand.

"What?" Izzy turned red

"Stay with me," Mimi repeated. "We can dance for a bit."

"You think Matt will be okay with that?" Izzy choked.

"It's just a dance," Mimi smirked.

"I don't know how to dance," Izzy blushed.

"Oh come on, it's as easy as riding a bike...or riding something else," Mimi gave him a small peck on the lips and winked.

"Uh...," Izzy froze.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that for a while," Mimi turned red.

"What?" Izzy breathed out.

"Yeah. I don't know...some days, I get feelings of regret. I mean, I like Matt...but there's you, and I think I was playing it too safe. It's like everyone sees me and Matt to be a couple, like we look good together, but I don't know. I feel like we're missing something. You on the other hand... I miss spending time with you, and sometimes I had to admit I was annoying you on purpose," Mimi smirked.

"I knew it," Izzy pulled Mimi close.

"It's just I look at you and wonder what it would be like if I took the leap. I know most people wouldn't understand us, but does it matter, as long as we understand each other? I just want to see what it would be like if I took the risk...," Mimi wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck.

"Are you really sure about that?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Just for one night, I don't want to play it safe," Mimi sighed.

"Then you better be careful what you wish for," Izzy grabbed Mimi's head and passionately kissed her.

* * *

"Tai...seven o'clock?" Sora whispered.

"What the hell?! I told him to back away," Tai whispered back.

"Maybe you should have told her too. She seems to be really into it," Sora remarked.

"This is not good," Tai exhaled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Mimi," Matt got up from his stool.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tai said in a high-pitched voice.

"Why? Why not?" Matt said defensively.

"She's pissed at you. I'd say let her cool off, wait till the morning," Sora cut in.

"You're right. I messed up big time. Maybe I should write her a song," Matt rubbed his chin.

"No! Bad idea!" TK yelled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want her to break up with you...," Tai said as he saw Izzy and Mimi sneaking out of the club from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"It feels like we took forever to get here," Mimi shoved Izzy against the wall and started kissing him.

"No, not here. Let's go to my room," Izzy led her to his bedroom.

"Right to the chase, aren't you?" Mimi smirked.

"I think you're the one who wants to get to the point," Izzy led Mimi to his bed and climbed on top of her.

"Just get closer," Mimi pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Izzy began to kiss down her neck.

"Oh," she let out a small gasp and grabbed onto his shoulders.

 _*buzz buzz buzz*_

"Oh, that's my phone. I have to get that," Mimi broke away and fished her phone out of her purse. "It's just Matt. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now where were we?" Mimi jumped back on Izzy's bed.

"You know what? I'll wait for the morning, the sun will shine on you, and you'll run back to safety, wherever you're going to," Izzy softly caressed Mimi's cheek with a sad look on his face.

"What? You don't want to keep going?" Mimi frowned.

"No, I do want to keep going," Izzy said.

"Then what is it? You want to wait till tomorrow morning?" Mimi pouted.

"No, that's not what I meant. You'll just have to wait for morning with me. In the meantime...," Izzy pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Mimi? Heading somewhere?" Izzy sat up in bed to see Mimi halfway putting her clothes on.

"Oh...," she turned red.

"It's okay. This is what I meant from last night," Izzy got up from bed and put on a change of clothes.

"Huh?" Mimi looked confused.

"Remember, I said I'd wait for morning, the sun would shine on you," Izzy walked to Mimi and brushed the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, "and you'd run back to safety, wherever you're going to," he gave her a soft peck on the forehead. "You did say you like to play it safe in the end."

"Oh. Right," Mimi paused.

"Are you ready?" Izzy put on his shoes.

"Yeah," Mimi forced a smile.

"Let's go. I can guide you while you walk, but I'll still lose myself," Izzy flashed her a weak smile. "Where did you want to go?"

"Back to safety," Mimi squeezed his hand.

"Alright. I'll take you there. Hopefully he'll be there," Izzy said, and they headed off to Matt's.


End file.
